Homestuck: Credits
|end = |length = 1 page |previous = Act 7 |next = The Homestuck Epilogues: Prologue }}Credits is a video linked after the conclusion of Act 7 of Homestuck. Along with being a traditional credits sequence, the video also elaborates on the events that have occurred since the end of the story, via a series of Snapchat images. It should be noted that this has been confirmed to not be the epilogue mentioned by Andrew after the completion of Homestuck. Although this is the final page on the actual site, extra content not in the credits has been posted via the MSPA Snapchat * A series of snaps plays on the phone, showing the players' adventures through the next four years on Earth C alongside credits to all of the art and sound contributors throughout the comic, as well as the MSPA Reader. Noteworthy Events This list is ordered chronologically from the start to the end of the video, with the beginning of a year considered to be John's Birthday. Keep in mind that the kids travel 5000 years into the future and then live another 4 years in real time. The date is never mentioned, but it could be seen as 7016. Of course, due to the various time shenanigans at play, it's really anyone's guess. Immediately After Ending *The kids enter through the Ultimate Reward and land on Earth C . *The Carapacians begin construction work upon the new world. *Utilizing the Ectobiology Lab of the Meteor, dozens of Human, Troll and Carapacian children are created. *Leaving the children in the care of the Wayward Vagabond and Peregrine Mendicant, Dave takes the kids 5000 years into the future. Year 1 *During the past few millennia, a bustling society has blossomed and thrived on Earth C. The newspaper Common Hornograph announces their creators have finally returned. *Jane, John, Dad, and Nannasprite create the Human Kingdom. *Dave, Jade, Karkat, and Terezi create the Troll Kingdom. *Rose, Kanaya, Roxy, and Calliope create the Carapace Kingdom. *Jake, Dirk, and Gcatavrosprite create the Consort Kingdom. *Rose and Kanaya get married. Calliope brings a candy Juju and everyone but the newlyweds partake. *Jade, Karkat and Dave unearth an ancient JPEG artifact Statue of Liberty created long ago by Bro. *Jake and his robot battle Dirk and Sawtooth while Gcatvrosprite and Squarewave look on. Year 2 *John celebrates his 18th birthday. Most of the kids are in attendance. *Terezi explores the black hole created at the end of Act 7. She is looking for an unidentified person and has not found her. A Nepeta is shown being sucked into the black hole. *Jane holds a ribbon cutting ceremony for a new CrockerCorp. Stocks appear to be up. *Jake founds SkaiaNet Enterprises; his ass graces television regularly. Year 3 *John celebrates his 19th birthday. *Kanaya and Rose are tending to a huge new brood of grubs. *Dirk works on Squarewave's head; Jake sends a birthday picture to John. *Queen Roxy, Calliope and numerous Carapacians wish John a happy birthday Year 4 *John celebrates his 20th birthday. *John receives an authentic Dad hat and pipe. *John looks at his Snapchat. **John has been consistently messaging with Dave for 1025 days, Karkat 612 days and Jade 413 days. **Dave is both Karkat & John's #1 best friend on Snapchat. **John is also best friends with Jade, Rose, Terezi, Roxy, and Jane. **Jake sends John a lot of snaps, however John doesn't message him as often. **John is not best friends with Dirk or Kanaya, however they have best friends in common. (Most likely Dave and Rose) *Caliborn (after gaining his "MAGIC RAINBOW EYES" as shown in Act 7) sends John an antagonizing message and is shown alongside Gamzee and Lil Seb. John smashes his phone's screen with a hammer. Credits Homestuck by Andrew Hussie Sound Contributors (A-Z) * Alexander Rosetti * Andrew Huo * BurnedKirby * Charlie Clouser * Clark Powell * Curt Blakeslee * David DeCou * David Ko * Dianne Warren * DJ Sai Tae * Eddie Morton * Erik Scheele * Eston Schweikart * First Turn Fold * Frank Haught * Gabe Nezovic * Gec * George Buzinkai * Insane Clown Posse * James Roach * Jan Van Den Hemel * Jeremy Iamurri * Joren de Bruin * Joseph Aylsworth * Kelly Sadwin * Kera L. Jones * Kevin Regamey * Malcolm Brown * Mark Hadley * Michael Guy Bowman * Michael Vallejo * Nick Smalley * Paul Tuttle Starr * Perry Sullivan * Plumegeist * Robert Blaker * Robert J! Lake * Samm Neiland * Seth Peelle * Sinister Psyche * Steve Everson * Tavia Morra * Thomas Ferkol * Toby Fox * xerxes333 * Yan Rodriguez Art Contributors (A-Z) * Adrienne Garcia * Airin * Amanda H * Amber Rogers * Angela Sham * Ani Roschier * Brett Muller * Chaz Canterbury * clorinspats * Eyes5 * FauxMonstur * Feastings * Gina Chacon * Guzusuru * Hanni Brosh * HONE * Ikimaru * J.N. Wiedle * Jeffrey Lai * Jessica Allison * Jon Griffiths * Jos Venti * Laz * Leppu * Lexxy * M Thomas Harding * Mallory Dyer * Matt Cummings * Michael Firman * myluckyseven * Nic Carey * Peter Turner * Phil Gibson * Rah-Bop * Rennie Kingsley * Ri * Richard Gung * SaffronScarf * Shad * Shelby Cragg * SkepticArcher * Sockpuppy * Stephen Challener * Tanney Liu * Tauhid Bondia * Tavia Morra * Temmie Chang * Toastyhat * Vivian Ng * Vivus * Xamag * Zack Morrison Shout Outs to * Alexis Beigessner for all game programming * Toby Fox for most custom sound work * Adrienne Garcia for drawing a bunch of these -> * Joren de Bruin for this song - "Ascend" (Volume 10) * Last but not least... You guys. Trivia *The day before the credits were posted, the first 11 snaps from the sequence were posted to the official MSPA Snapchat story, approximately hourly, from 1pm-11pm EST. *One of the babies seen when the children are created is the same baby in Dirk's "porn" he made *Based on the , the Credits is the only "act" to consist of one page. Category:Detailed complex pages